


The Longfall of Gamzee Makara: a tale of insanity and pity

by 00HD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Necrophilia, Saddness, a lot of people are already dead, angry gamzees, gamzee is so fucking confused, sad gamzees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has run out of sopor slime. He's angry and in pain and what does he find?<br/>The body of the one person he really cares about.</p><p>Follow Gamzee as he tries to figure out how the fuck to live without sopor and with out Tavros.<br/>He breaks things, makes-out with decapitated heads, cries, mourns, and hurts the people around him; this is:</p><p>The Longfall of Gamzee Makara, ladies and gents!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Unrequited Lovers

Your head is killing you.

You walk down the halls, your hand dragging across the wall to keep yourself from falling over. You’re lost and in pain and you have no idea where you’re going.

You’re pretty sure you know what this pain is from. You remember when you were three, you wanted to see what would happen if you didn’t eat Sopor Slime and you got horrible headaches till you ate more.

You ran out of Sopor yesterday, and your head has been killing you ever since then.

You stumble, clutching the wall for support. You need to find Karkat, or someone… You need help. Your brain sears with pain, and you massage your temples to try and calm it.

It doesn’t work.

You lurch around for a little while, debating whether or not you should call for someone, when a disgusting smell fills your nostrils.

It’s blood.

Panic cuts through the pain. Is someone hurt?

You follow the smell, and as you round a corner, you find…

“T-Tavros?”

He’s laying face up on the ground. Some weird red power covers his face, and his one of his legs is missing.

There’s a huge hole in his chest and his metallic bronze blood covers the floor. Fear and adrenaline cut off the pain in your head.

In a second you’re on your knees, kneeling next to him, cupping his face.

“Tav?” you whisper. You’re going to have to kiss him.

A younger you would have been elated at the thought of being about to kiss Tavros. You’ve liked him for such a long time, but you never wanted to say anything. Tavros was your closest friend, and you didn’t want to lose that.

You gently wipe the red dust off with your thumbs. You look into his glassy golden eyes.

You lean down.

His lips are cold.

He’s been dead for a while.

You wait.

Your breath hitches, and your eyes begin to burn from tears.

You feel your headache come back.

You kiss Tav again.

Nothing.

Another feeling begins to creep in. 

Anger. 

You clench your fists as your vision begins to blur. This is someone’s fault, and until yOU MOTHERFUCKING FIND OUT WHO MOTHERFUCKING DID THIS, EVERYONE’S GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING SUFFER!


	2. Killers and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short,  
> and I am very sorry.  
> This story was meant to be one page long.  
> -shrug-

You wake up much later while some horrifying memories.

You’re lying on the ground with Tavros’s head is in your arms. There are a few other heads around you. There’s Eridan, and Equius, and Nepeta, and Feferi.

You remember killing Equius and Nepeta and beheading Eridan and Feferi.

You know you should feel awful about that… But you don’t. 

You remember Kanaya kicking you off a cliff or something like that. That really hurt.

You sit up, holding Tavros close to you.

Err… You mean Tavros’s head.

It’s dark, and you can barely see. For some reason you can remember where you stored everyone’s bodies. They’re in some weird holding chambers. You don’t know how they work, but you know they hold things.

You look around, taking Tavros with you.

You’re unsure of what to do.

You look down at Tav. Wow… He looks motherfucking great.

You kiss him again. You don’t even notice how cold he is, and you don’t care


	3. Black Powder Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these chapters are short...  
> Sorry...

Karkat is your moirail now.

He shooshed you out of a rage, and you’re glad he did. You wish you could hang with him more, but you’re scared Kanaya will find you so you’ve been hiding in the vents.

Being Sober is hard.

You’ve destroyed a lot of stuff. The ventilation shafts all have claw marks on them, and sometimes you just scream.

You’re in pain a lot, and you’re a lot angrier now. Being with Tav helps you to calm down a little.

Kissing helps.

The humans are here now too.

You don’t know what to think of them.

YOU MOTHERFUCKING HATE DAVE. All of this is his fault. YOU WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL HIM AND TAKE HIS MOTHERFUCKING HEAD.

But you can’t.

Karkat and Kanaya would kill you.

Rose is okay, you guess.

She’s Kanaya’s matesprit, but she seems to be very at ease with you. You’ve only spoken to her once or twice, but she seems nice.


End file.
